


An Extra-Ordinary Moment

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Pregnancy, extra feels, kaymeron, pregnant kay, sick kay, sweet cameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Pregnant Kay discovers that the cure for anxiety, fear, and morning sickness is her fiance, the "Amazing Cameron Black."  But just how much "extra" anxiety can he take?





	An Extra-Ordinary Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by iarinhacosta on tumblr.
> 
> Request: Can you write about Kaymeron in a scene where Kay is pregnant with nausea and sleeping and then she wakes up for some reason and listens to Cameron talking to the baby inside her belly?
> 
> WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.
> 
> ;)

Some women had easy pregnancies where they glowed inside and out and felt no discomfort whatsoever. Kay Daniels was _not_ one of those women. If anything, she was the exact opposite.

Ever since Kay found out that she was with child a week after her engagement to Cameron, she had been suffering from the worst symptoms. At first, it was just mood swings and morning sickness that lasted all damn day. However, now that she was at the end of her second trimester, she not only dealt with those symptoms but all new ones including hot flashes, body aches, fatigue, incessant peeing, and food aversions (which led to even more nausea). Plain and simple, Kay was miserable. She had gone to the doctor today and had her run some tests. Kay was still waiting for the call with the results, but the doc mentioned in the office that every woman’s pregnancy was a little different and everything was most likely normal. That wasn’t exactly what Kay wanted to hear. She wanted a pill or a shot or something to make this easier, but, for now, she would just have to rely on her daily doses of Cameron.

The "Amazing Cameron Black" truly was amazing during this pregnancy. After he got over his initial shock of course. He waited on her hand and foot every morning before work and every evening after, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Yes, stubborn Kay still went to work every day. Naturally, she didn’t do fieldwork as much, but she still went to the office to take care of paperwork and whatnot. Cameron, Mike, and even Deakins tried to convince her to take some time off. Of course, Kay said no, insisting that she would keep working until she physically couldn’t. They all respected her decision, even Cam, though he still brought up the idea every so often in between foot rubs and serving pickle sundaes. His concern was cute, but Kay would assure she could handle it, and then the conversation would turn to something else. Usually, they talked about a case or baby names or the next thing Cameron wanted to buy for the nursery he was putting together in the spare room of their new apartment. Busy with work and growing a child, Kay let him have sole control of that job. She only regretted it after she saw the nearly finished product a few days ago. It was yellow and blue and, you guessed it, magic themed. There were stars decorating the ceiling and posters that said “ta-da!” and “abracadabra!” in childlike handwriting. There was even a stuffed rabbit in a velvet top hat that sat in the crib which matched the top hat and magic wand border that lined the walls. He was really going all out, and he wasn’t even done yet. Needless to say, it was not what Kay imagined for the nursery, but it was pretty adorable, and Cameron was really excited about it. Add all that to the fact that magic was what first brought them together and essentially made this baby and, well, Kay just couldn’t say no. However, she made sure that he would run any future nursery purchases by her before they wound up with a saw in half magic box for a changing table or something else equally ridiculous.

How Kay fell for the wonderfully wacky magician? She wasn’t exactly sure, but she was very glad that she did. It was like her life was finally falling into place and everything felt right. Well, except for right now. At the moment, all Kay felt was nauseous. She had been relatively okay a moment ago as she sat on the couch watching television, but when Kay flipped the channel to a cooking show where they were instructing how to perfectly hand pull pork for pulled pork sandwiches, her stomach churned. Flipping the channel once more, she found a crime show. Unfortunately, the detectives were in the middle of an autopsy where the medical examiner was showing a jar of stomach contents and describing what the victim’s last meal was. Normally, Kay would have been fine with it, but because of the hormones coursing through her body and her new found sensitivity to anything gooey or slimy, her stomach lurched. Covering her mouth, she dashed to the bathroom, knowing all too well what was going to happen next.

Five minutes later, when Kay’s stomach was completely empty of any food products, she emerged from the bathroom. Feeling sore and suddenly very hot, she stripped off the sundress she had had on and dropped it in the hallway, then waddled into the bedroom across the hall. The cool sheets were refreshing as Kay laid atop them, wearing only her black sports bra and matching boy short underwear. Sighing contently, she nestled in for a nice long nap.

********

A while later, Cameron came home to the apartment. Shutting the door behind him, he moved to set down the bag of groceries he had been carrying on the kitchen island. As he did so, he called out Kay’s name. Hearing nothing but the television in response, he made his way to the hall and called again. There was still no answer but he noticed her blue floral dress in a heap on the floor. Walking over, Cam picked it up and looked immediately through the bathroom doorway. Just as he suspected, the seat on the toilet was up. Having a pretty good idea what had happened, he turned the opposite way toward the bedroom door and opened it.

Making his way inside, Cameron found Kay asleep in her undergarments, lying on her side with her top hand draped protectively over her belly. The image instantly made him smile. No matter how many times he saw her protruding stomach, it still amazed him. Kay was carrying _their child_. How _surreal_.

Tossing her dress into the hamper, he tip toed over to the side of the bed and crouched down by her belly. Splaying his left hand on it as he used the other to keep his balance, Cam stroked his thumb softly against his fiancée’s smooth skin and whispered, “Hey, little one. I thought we talked about this whole making mommy sick thing. It’s not cool, remember? She’s working so hard to keep you healthy and strong. So, how about you cut her a little slack, huh?” Cameron felt a light kick and beamed with excitement. “That’s right. Mommy loves you, but guess what? _Daddy_ loves you even more. Yes, I do! “He cooed then added more seriously, “And I’m going to spend every day of my life proving just how much that really is. I’m going to be the best dad ever.  I promise."

Placing a kiss right above his soon to be wife’s bellybutton, Cameron hoped his words were true. He really wanted to be a great father, but, let’s face it, he didn’t exactly have a great example to learn from. Then, again.... maybe he did. After all, _bad_ examples could be just as informative as _good_ ones. One thing Cameron did know for sure was that he wouldn’t make his own child _earn_ his approval or love. That he would give out wholeheartedly _no matter what_.

********

Kay was just starting to wake when she heard the bedroom door creak open and footsteps move around the room. Too tired and nauseous to move, she stayed put. However, her heightened sense of smell caught a whiff of a familiar cologne, informing her that it was her fiancé, which she kind of figured already. So, there was no need to be worried. Kay decided to try and go back to sleep when, suddenly, she felt a warmth spread across her belly and then heard Cam begin to whisper to the baby. Peeking her eyes open, Kay watched and listened, her smile widening with each precious word. Her heart nearly burst when Cameron promised to be the best dad ever, making her realize she was wrong before. Kay knew _exactly_ how she fell for him. It was because of moments like this one, proving that Cam was _truly_ the sweetest, kindest, most loving person she had ever met. Kay couldn’t wait to make him her husband and have his baby and officially start their life together.

Keeping her tears at bay, which was a difficult feat these days, she slid her hand from her stomach to place it on top of his hand that palmed her tenderly.

Looking somewhat surprised, he met her eyes then grinned as he queried, “How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to know that you lied to our baby.” She retorted with an arched brow. Cameron’s face fell for a moment until she proper her head up and continued, “You do _not_ love it more.”

Feeling a sudden sense of relief, Cam smirked and said, “Maybe, maybe not... but I definitely love _you_ more.”

“Still no.” Kay argued.

“Oh Yeah?” He tossed back. “Then, I guess I’ll just have to prove it.”

With a mischievous glint in his eye, Cameron kept his hand in place on her stomach as he moved forward to cup her cheek with the other and place a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. She responded hungrily, a symptom of both the pregnancy and being in close proximity to Cam, and wrapped her free hand around his neck. Kay began to pull him onto the bed, when her cell phone sounded from the nightstand.

“My phone.” She breathed out in between kisses.

“Let it ring.” He dismissed quickly, trailing kisses down her neck.

Kay was tempted... so _very very_ tempted. However, it might be the doctor, and that was one call she didn’t want to miss. So, she tried again, “Cam...please?”

Sighing in defeat, Cameron pulled himself away, leaned back, and grabbed her phone. He looked at the screen. The caller ID read: Dr. Olivia Quinn. Furrowing his brow, he handed the cell to his fiancée and questioned concernedly, “Is there something I should know about?”

Now sitting up against the headboard, Kay didn’t know what to say, so she ignored him. Instead she snatched the phone and answered the call. Cameron sat on the edge of the bed and listened intently to Kay’s side of the conversation.

“Hello? Yes... uh huh... uh huh... _what_? A-are you _sure_? Oh, okay then. Thank you. Mhm...all right, we’ll see you then. Bye.” Kay rambled on before hitting the end call button and placing her phone back on the side table.

“What’s going on? Is everything okay?” Cameron asked worriedly, searching Kay's face for any hint as to what the issue could possibly be. All he could see was that she was nervous about something as she bit her lip and avoided his eyes.

After a moment, Kay met his gaze and finally spoke, “I suppose that depends on your definition of okay.”

“What do you mean?” He tossed back quizzically.

“Look, everything is fine. It’s just... apparently, some pregnant women get _extra_ sick when they are carrying _extra_ babies.” Kay explained delicately.

“Extra babies?” Cam repeated in surprise. “How many exactly—

“Three.” Kay cut off quickly then bit her lip again.

“THREE? As in TRIPLETS?” Cam sputtered exasperatedly. “You gotta be kidding me!”

Kay chuckled heartily and said, “Yeah... I _am_.”

“Wait what? You mean we’re _not_ actually having three babies?” He inquired, wanting to make sure he understood correctly.

“No.” She answered with a shake of the head and a teasing smirk. “We are not having three babies.” Kay cleared her throat then added hastily, “We’re having _two_.”

“Thank, go—.” Cameron sighed in relief until her last statement suddenly hit him. “Two? We— _oh_. Ha. Ha. _Very_ funny. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice...”

“I’m serious, Cameron.” She blurted out just then.

“ _Yeah_ , _we're_ _really_ _having_ _twins_.” He said sarcastically then started to laugh. After a few seconds he realized Kay wasn’t laughing with him. Instead, she gave him a anxious look as she wrapped her arms affectionately around her protruding belly. Swallowing slowly, he repeated more seriously, “Wait... we’re really having _twins_?”

“Yes, we’re _really_ having twins.” She nodded as her lips quirked upward. “I just thought if I started with triplets, it might soften the blow. Did it work?”

Cam thought for half a second then answered, “Not at all... we’re having twins! Two babies! _Two_!” He finished excitedly.

“I take it you’re happy about this?” Kay questioned with a giggle, obviously though, she already knew the answer. It was evident in the sparkle of his eyes and the dimples of his cheeks. Not to mention the tone of his voice.

“Of course. Aren’t you?” He queried.

“Of course. I mean, I guess so. It’s just... I’m barely prepared for _one_ baby.” She confided in him. “I don’t know how I’m going to handle _two_ of them.” Looking down at her stomach, Kay stroked it apprehensively as her mind ran a mile a minute.

Seeing her concern, Cameron moved closer and brushed some hair out of her face. Tucking it behind her ear, he said slowly and clearly, “Look, I _know_ this is _a lot_ to take in... but I _also_ know that whether we have one, two, or _twenty-_ two, you are going to be an _amazing_ mother.

Smiling up at him sweetly, Kay took his hand that lingered on her cheek and held it securely to her smooth, stretched out stomach. After giving him a moment to feel their _babies_ kick, she replied, “and _you_ are going to be an amazing _father_.”

They shared a warm smile, followed by a hot kiss. The kiss turned even hotter as they shifted their position so they were _both_ lying on the bed, allowing them to easily pick up where they left off before.

Except now it was _even_ better because _now_ they had something _extra_ to celebrate.

 _Twins_.

Go figure.

The team was definitely going to have a field day with that!


End file.
